


Flashback

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-23
Updated: 2011-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That's what you said last year!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashback

“But you _said_ \- ”

Owen draws a swift breath. Luke’s resemblance to his father is always startling, but never more so than in these flashes of temper. The set of his mouth, the blazing blue eyes, even the restless movements of his hands are pure Anakin.

Luke finally locks them behind his back, every line of his body stiff with fury. Owen feels twenty-three all over again: grief-stricken, helpless, and half-cringing away from a teenage boy.

This is Luke, he tells himself. Not Anakin. _Luke._

And Luke can’t go to the Academy. Owen’s seen him shooting down rodents with careless precision, catching his tools a moment too fast. Oh, one boy might fly under the radar for awhile, but how long before someone notices that he’s too quick, too good for a raw recruit? For a _human?_ The Empire, whatever else one might say about it, rewards talent – and once Vader heards the name _Skywalker . . ._

Inexplicably, he thinks of Cliegg Lars, his own father, sitting at this table – and saying, _if you don’t like the deal, change it._

“I need you on the farm,” he says, his voice steady. “You can apply to the Imperial Academy next year.”

He’ll come up with a better excuse then.


End file.
